


Handling Rejection 14/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 14/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Steve is speechless.

Steve wonders if he's misheard. He shakes his head and scowls at Danny.

"What? You never have any doubts, Mr I-am-so-sure-about-everything-I-can-guess-what-you're-thinking? Because I'm pretty sure you didn't guess that I was going to say that, did you?"

Danny comes to sit opposite him, leaning his elbows on the table and squinting earnestly at Steve. "Now would be a good time to tell me that I'm not explaining all this for nothing."

Steve shakes his head again; he can't even find words.

"No, it's not a good time, or I'm not-"

Steve grabs Danny across the table and kisses him hard.

~


End file.
